


25 Candles.

by wonderlandrambles



Series: Stonesford. [2]
Category: England Football Team - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandrambles/pseuds/wonderlandrambles
Summary: Jordan Pickford wants to know what his boyfriend, John Stones, wants to his birthday. Over time, through various methods, he gets his answer but will he be able to deliver?





	25 Candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the rating change. Please don’t read if you have an innocent mind, I wanted to explode and challenge myself with my writing. It’s not over graphic but the intention is there.

For what seemed like weeks, Jordan Pickford was asking and pestering his boyfriend, John Stones, to what he wanted to do for his 25th birthday. 

It started on the 1st May. It was a Wednesday and Jordan had sneaked into the Etihad training ground to see John because they had gone nearly a week without seeing each other due to busy schedules. They had gone into a unused changing rooms, kissing each other desperately and resulted in Jordan giving John a minute long orgasm which caused him to be a little breathless. 

‘I was about to say let’s never go a week without seeing each other again but if you’re gonna suck me off like that, maybe we should’ John said. He sighed and flopped against the wall. 

‘Shut up. Anyway, I did have another motive for being here’ Jordan replied, with smile, sitting down next to him. 

‘You do?’ 

‘It’s your birthday soon’ 

‘Don’t go there, Jord, it’s just a birthday’ John rolled his eyes. 

‘But it’s your birth-‘ 

‘I don’t want anything, I don’t want to do anything, right now, all I want to do is to make you come for days’ John cut across him, climbing on top of him and begun to kissing his neck. Jordan had meant to argue with him but as John’s mouth worked down his body, he begun to lose train of thought and once John’s hands were in Jordan’s pants, it was game over. He concluded, that it was a battle for another day. 

Jordan tried again three days later. John had come around to his house after a City win. He was always extra horny after a win. He had barely let Jordan answer the door and he was all over him, pushing him into the house. 

‘God, why are you always so turned off after a win?’ Jordan said quietly but his hands were already at John’s fly. 

John paused for a moment ‘Shower. Now. Fuck, I need you. I need....’ 

He did not finish his sentence. He was pushing Jordan towards the bathroom, taking clothes off whilst he did. 

They laid on Jordan’s bed after and Jordan decided to approach the subject again. 

‘John, your birthday...’ 

‘Do me a favour please?’ 

‘Yeah?’ Jordan looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

‘If we’re going to talk my birthday, wank us off....’ John asked, leaning forward. 

‘You never have been able to come down from the high of a match without coming at least three times yourself have you?’ Jordan replied, his hand pulling down the towel on John’s waist. His hands begun to gently stroke. 

‘Very attentive, my love, I’m impressed’ 

‘Don’t take the piss when I’ve got your dick in my hand’ Jordan warned him, smirking. 

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, faster please... fuck yes’

‘The amount of times I heard you in Russia, different girl every night Stonesy?’ Jordan asked, his wrist action becoming faster. 

‘Don’t... call me that and don’t talk... fuck... about girls when you’re... fucking hell Jordan... faster’ 

‘Your birthday, what do you want to do for it?’ Jordan then questioned but in reality, he was focused on the look on John’s face. It was about to come undone. 

‘It doesn’t... matter... not important. Shit... Jord, you know... what you’re doing... fuck...’ John leaned his head back, biting his lip. 

‘There’s gotta be something’ 

‘I want you to... fuck, fuck, fuck, shit yes’ John’s train of thought was broken by him coming. He exhaled deeply and then leaned into Jordan. 

‘Thanks for that, needed it, I love you’ John added and kissed Jordan. 

‘What were you about to say? What do you want?’ Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Oh, I erm, I don’t know. I was about to come, I was probably sprouting shit’ John quickly said. Jordan noted he was trying to change the subject and was being dismissive. He decided he would wait for another day to question more. 

A week before John’s birthday, Jordan had started to become annoyed. He had tried twice again to asking about his birthday, what John was about to say but he got a brick wall every time he tried to and he had reached the end of his tether. 

Jordan drove to John’s house. He knew that he had an early training session and would be finish for six o’clock. 

He was not expecting to see another car parked in John’s driveway. He quickly realised it was Kyle’s. Fuck it, Jordan though to himself and parked the car. 

He knocked on the door and John answered, looking surprised to see him. 

‘Oh, Jordan, hi. Did we have plans?’ He asked, confused. 

‘No, but I thought I’d surprise you. I should have called’ Jordan replied, sighing. 

‘No it’s fine, it’s only Kyle so just come in. We are just talking about Portugal next month’ John told him, moving aside to let him in. 

‘Can you get rid of him? We need to talk’ Jordan questioned. He sounded colder than he wanted to but if it got John to make Kyle go, he did not care. 

‘Oh, I hope that’s code for something because... never mind, I’ll get rid of him’ John said. He looked at Jordan worried before heading into the living room. A few moments later, he came back with Kyle. 

‘Don’t worry, I’m going, leave you lovebirds to it’ Kyle said, with a smile and wink. He then left.

John watched as the door closed and then turned to Jordan ‘are you breaking up with me?’ 

‘What? John, don’t be such a.... of course I’m not’ Jordan sighed, shaking his head. 

‘Oh, then why are you here?’ John questioned. He looked a little less worried. 

‘Can’t I come and surprise my boyfriend or do I have to pencil it in his schedule?’ Jordan shot at him, before walking off into the house. John followed him into the living room. 

‘I like it when you call me my boyfriend but I also know when my boyfriend has an secret motive’ John said. Jordan had his back to him but he turned away, his expression a little softer. 

‘I also like it when you call me your boyfriend’ he said, with a smile. 

‘We are doing that thing where we distract each other so much, we forget what the original thought was. I’m happy you’re here, Jords, but why are you here?’ John asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘You keep dismissing your birthday. Why?’ Jordan said after moment. 

‘It’s not important. I don’t want a fuss’ John replied, sighing. 

‘But I want to make a fuss’ Jordan leaned forward, pointing to himself ‘I want to make a fuss of my boyfriend on his birthday’ he then took John’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

‘And I love you for that but I really don’t a fuss’ 

‘And also, you were about to say something the other week when you were about to come. What was it?’ Jordan then asked. John pulled his hand away, shaking his head. 

‘I was about to come! I don’t fucking know what goes on in my he-‘ 

‘John, it’s okay, whatever it is. Just tell me’ 

‘No, it’s okay. I don’t want to...’ 

‘You don’t want to what?’ Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘I don’t want to ruin things. I don’t want you to look at me like I’m weird and leave’ John replied, taking a step back. 

‘Okay, now I’m confused, just tell me’ Jordan could not think of anything that would make him want to leave. 

‘I love you, you know that and this is nice. We have done things but we haven’t...’ John’s voice trailed off. 

‘Oh. You mean...?’ Jordan raised an eyebrow, suggestively and John nodded. 

‘I just want to be with you in every way possible’ 

‘It’s okay, John. You can say you want to fuck me or... me fuck you. I’m not a girl, even though you think my arse is’ Jordan replied, shaking his head. 

‘Well both yes’ John admitted, with a smirk. 

‘Would it be your ultimate post match celebration?’ Jordan questioned, walking closer to him and begun to lightly touch John through his jogging bottoms. 

‘Yes, it would be’ John sighed happily as Jordan’s fingers started to stroke him. He gasped as Jordan’s hand went into his trousers.

‘I’m going to let you into a secret’ Jordan said, quietly as his hand found John’s manhood and begun to pump. 

‘Yes?’ It sounded more like a gasp 

‘We can do that, Oh we can definitely do that. God, I’m hard just thinking about it but I’m not the type to take it lying down’ 

‘No, you’re not... you’re...’ John gasped again and rested a hand on Jordan’s shoulder. 

‘Tell you what, Mr my-birthday-isn’t-important, we are going to go out on your birthday, you’re gonna have an amazing time, and then I’ll bring you back here and I’ll fuck you, that will be your present, because you know why, John?’ 

‘No, why?’ 

‘Because you are important and you deserve a fuss’ 

‘Jordan, I’m gonna...’ 

‘Say it or I’m not gonna let you’ Jordan warned, deadly serious. 

‘I’m important and I deserve a fuss’ 

‘Good boy. Now wait, you deserve something else for this’ Jordan told him and dropped to his knees, taking John fully in his mouth. 

‘I can’t do this standing up’ John groaned, his hands in Jordan’s short hair. 

‘Yes, you can, stop being a girl and think about what I’m going to do to you on your birthday’ Jordan said, pulling away for a moment but then went in again with the same amount of pressure. As if on cue, John climaxed. After a moment, Jordan looked up at with a huge grin on his face and wiped it. He stood back up and kissed John. 

The day of John’s birthday came and he had never been so excited... or nervous for his birthday. The day was a quiet one. His family came through and they had lunch out. He avoided any questions about dating or girls. He did not think it was time yet. 

He returned back to his house mid afternoon. His mind on the evening ahead. He opened his phone to well wishes. One from Kyle. One from Kevin and then one from Jordan, informing him that he was coming over. 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door. John almost ran to the door and opened it. Jordan breezes through the door, almost without a care in the world. He was carrying a boots bag. John looked at him confused. 

‘I’ve got a feeling that something is today and I’ve missed it. Can’t think of what it maybe’ Jordan said, in an amused tone, his finger tapping his mouth. 

‘Ha ha, very funny’ John told him, rolling his eyes. 

‘No, honestly, it’s gone from me. Never mind’ Jordan begun to walk away. 

‘Mature, really mature. Oi, get back here and kiss me’ John called after him. Jordan laughed as John tried to chase him. Eventually Jordan stopped and allowed John to hug him from behind. 

‘You know what day is it’ John whispered to Jordan, kissing him on the shoulder. 

‘Yes, I do, baby but do you know what day it is?’ Jordan asked, turning to him and kissed him. 

‘I can’t wait until tonight’ John replied, sighing. 

‘Oh, you’re gonna have to but that doesn’t mean we can’t test the waters for now’ Jordan said, with a smile. He took John’s hand and guided him upstairs. 

—  
Later on in the evening, John was in an expensive club with some of the City lads and some of the England ones that were based in the North. 

John and Jordan has established rules on what they should and not do in public. A club though was a perfect places for dark corners and quick grabs but it still was risky. Both of them would admit that made is all the more exciting. 

John was doing shots at the bar with Jordan and Jesse Lingard when Phil Foden, who also happened to celebrating his 19th birthday and have the same birthday came up. 

‘Stonesy, you’re in trouble’ he said. He sounded like he had been running. 

‘What do you mean?’ John questioned, pushing aside Jordan and Jesse. 

‘That girl from Easter. The one who was all over you but you said no. She’s here. And she’s seen you. She wants you’ Phil replied, with an amused chuckle. 

‘Girl from Easter? Don’t think I’ve heard this story, Stonesy. Do tell it’ Jordan said, slapping a hand on John’s back. John looked back at him and narrowed his eyes. 

‘Nothing to say really’ John managed to finally reply. He had never felt so awkward in his life. 

‘Come on, Stonesy, if you can’t get laid on your birthday, when can you?’ Phil said, with a smirk. 

‘It’s your birthday too! Why not throw her some of your charm?’ John questioned. He laughed and shook his head. 

‘Because she clearly wants you, mate. What’s stopping you?’ Jesse asked and nudged him. 

‘Don’t you fucking get involved’ John sighed 

‘Alright, mate, chill out, you don’t have to marry her. A one off, on your birthday, what’s the big deal?’ Phil questioned and shrugged. 

‘Will everyone just stop going how it’s my pissing birthday?’ John shouted before walking off. Jordan did not know what to do. He knew it would look suspicious if he was to suddenly follow John and part of him did not care what people thought but at the same time, he wondered if John needed time alone. 

‘I swear he’s turning gay’ Phil said as he watched John head towards the toilets. 

‘Shut it, Foden’ Jordan muttered and walked past them. He decided to act on instinct and walked into the toilets. John was at the sink, his fists clenched on the sink side. 

‘So you’re cheating on me with a groupie are you?’ Jordan questioned. He stood next to John and leaned against the sink. 

‘Do you wanna keep your voice down? Anyone could hear you’ John replied and sighed. 

Jordan could tell he was pissed off. He quickly looked around and then proceeded to pull John into a cubicle. He locked the door. 

‘Are you serious? How fuck-‘ John was cut off by Jordan’s mouth on his. Jordan kissed him roughly. John groaned as his lip was bit softly by Jordan. 

‘Take me home now. It’s time’ John whispered, as Jordan begun to kiss his neck. 

‘Stonesy! Where the fuck are you mate? I saw you come in here!’ Phil’s voice came calling from outside. 

John and Jordan paused, looking at each other. 

‘You better talk to him’ Jordan said, quietly. 

John narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. 

‘Stonesy! I know you’re in here’ Phil said, again. Jordan raised an eyebrow as if to say go on then. 

John rolled his eyes ‘Phil. Not now, mate. I’m just-‘ he almost gasped as Jordan proceeded to put his hand in John’s trousers. He struck gold as he slowly started to beat him off. 

‘Look, she’s here, what’s the problem, mate?’ Phil asked. John titled his head back which was a bad idea because Jordan begun to kiss his neck again. 

‘Answer him’ Jordan whispered in his ear. 

‘If you’re so desperate... you shag her. I’m not interested... fuck!’ 

‘Are you okay?’ Phil asked. John could hear footsteps. The music was pounding outside, some dance music but his heart was pounding faster as he tried to focus on not coming because if he did, it would be loud. 

‘I’m fine.. lo- look, I, I... appreciate it’ Jordan stopped and shot John a look. John slapped his arm lightly and Jordan carried on ‘but I’m okay. I’ll be out in a moment’ 

‘Fucking hell Stonesy, you’ve changed. I’m going’ Phil replied and they heard no more from him so guessed he had left the bathroom. 

Jordan kissed John as he came to control the noise, turned on himself as he felt the vibrations of John’s groan. 

‘You’re a fucking arsehole, you know that?’ John told him, shaking his head once he had come down from his orgasm. 

‘But you love me’ 

‘Always’ 

— 

Sometime later, back at John’s house, both Jordan and John were laid on the bed, a little breathless, trying to process what they had just done. 

It was different from what they both expected. John did not think he could enjoy being penetrated so much. It was a new experience for him. For Jordan, he had always said that kinda of sex he would never do... because he is not that type of person but yet there he laid after possibly the best sex of his life. 

It was different because of the pressure, the movement and finding the rhythm. It took a lot of lube and taking their time. Jordan had heard things about prostates and G-Spots but always dismissed it. He was never going to dismiss it again. The image of John being under him, taking it and had been hit with the ultimate pleasure was something that would be in imprinted in his brain forever. He was worried in case he did not do it right. 

‘Are you okay, Jords? You’re not going to run out on me?’ John asked, after a moment. 

‘Of course why would... I mean, I just wanna know, was I okay? Are you okay?’ Jordan asked, turning to him. 

‘Jordan, we aren’t not 16 year old kids, losing our virginities for the first time’ 

‘Have you done that before then?’ Jordan asked, but a hint of humour was in his voice. 

‘No, of course not’ 

‘Good, I’m glad to hear so technically I have just taken your virginity, just a different way’ Jordan said, with a smirk. 

‘Oh yeah, you have, technically. Wow. Well, you were fine, more than fine. Amazing. I’m fine more than fine. Amazing’ John replied. He was still a little breathless. 

‘John, love, you’re babbling on’ 

‘Sorry.... no I’m not sorry’ John changed his tune upon Jordan giving him one of his looks ‘Best birthday ever’ 

‘Happy to be of service’ Jordan said, kissing John’s temple. 

‘Thank you’ 

‘Happy birthday. Now what shall we do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :) I hope to do more oneshot along with a new series soon.


End file.
